plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Plot
The plot of Plagued (also known as "The Stage") is the basis of Plagued and describes the story of Plagued. Occasionally the plot will be updated with any new information or minor changes to the story. The plot on the site can be found here. The plot of Plagued is added onto often, although the official plot is only updated after major events. The Stage 'Part I' Revelation 20:13 - "And the sea gave up the dead which were in it; and death and hell delivered up the dead which were in them: and they were judged every man according to their works." "And when there is no more room left in Hell, the dead will walk the earth." (as made famous by Dawn of the Dead) The idea had been around for a long time - the dead--zombies-- walking the earth, consuming the flesh of the living. It used to be joked about. The idea was modernized; it was used to make a profit - horror films exploiting the grotesque nature of the walking dead. People in theaters would scream and then laugh, watch in entertainment as they saw an actor cry out in false pain as "zombies" gnawed at his limbs; the slow turning of a well-loved character. It was Hollywood. Of course, the religious warning was never taken seriously. They took the idea of Hell becoming over-populated and turned it into an idea of a virus. It's a virus that infects the people of the world - a virus that kills them, yet keeps them alive only through the consumption of flesh. When it actually happened, people turned to doctors, bombarding them with questions, desperate for answers, for a cure or at least a vaccine to prevent infection. The doctors were just as helpless as the people. It was insanity to think that something like this would actually happen. There were surprises. It goes to show that one should never base their knowledge on fiction. The awakening of the dead happened roughly three years ago. The decline of the human race has been steady and constant, but there are safe havens and resistances. It is not as cut and dry as the movies If you are bitten or scratched, you aren't necessarily turned, but then again, it depends on who bit you. The dead started walking the earth 2008 and it's been nearly 3 years since the first sighting. Part II Hope is the worst of all evils, for it prolongs the torment of man." The minions of Satan have been working deviously towards a plan - a plan that, if successful, could mean the destruction and total obedience of the human race. What if there could be a hybrid? A hybrid of human and Overmind, or human and Reaver, or even Reaver and Overmind? What would this creature be able to accomplish with the strengths from both parties? But the first question is, how could they get this to work? The Overminds and Reavers have been kidnapping humans, especially females, whether they be rogue or part of Safe Haven. With them, they attempt to breed, wishing for a hybrid to help them dominate the planet. Their intentions are of pure evil. The humans are left to be picked up by Reavers and Overmind who see them as good candidates to bare a hybrid. What rush are they in? They have the rest of eternity to take the world for their own. As of yet, the Reavers and Overminds have been unsuccessful to breed a hybrid, but that does not waver their faith in Satan. They believe that eventually, they will be graced with a hybrid. But it isn't up to Satan. It is up to the forces of nature. With enough trials, will one succeed? And what of the failures? What happens to the candidates? It all depends on the temperament of the one holding the human captive. The Overminds and Reavers started their strike on the humans of Safe Haven. Having gained information from Sleeper Agents on the inside, they were able to determine the time and place of two scouting parties. Safe Haven had run low on water and the two teams were sent out to find a new source of fresh water. Even after news of the first team being overrun by the enemy, the second team was still sent out. Knowing the dangers, they knew that Safe Haven could not survive without fresh water. But they couldn't withstand the onslaught of the enemy either. From the teams, the Overminds and Reavers took potential candidates with them, and now they continue to kidnap humans to make their plan a success. Will they soon be bold enough to capture Vampyres as well? 'Part III' Safe Haven is in turmoil. The political structure of the underground hideout is crumbling. A subfaction of Safe Haven known as New Haven is rising into power. New Haven doesn't like the way things are run in Safe Haven. While Safe Haven takes a very defensive stance against the forces of evil, New Haven wants to take the fight to the Devil himself. They want to strike back. However, with the current players in power, such a mission is impossible. So New Haven fights to overthrow the current leaders of Safe Haven, the Human Representative and the Resistance Leader. Assassination attempts are frequent and New Haven acts to dismantle the very structure of Safe Haven so they can rebuild it in their own image. They are led ruthlessly. New Haven members are not bad people. They simply want to see things done differently. Their numbers continue to grow despite the Safe Haven's attempts to deal with the problem. Because of this unrest, Safe Haven is vulnerable. This is just what Satan wanted - for the humans to bring about their own destruction. Safe Haven is the only place untouched by the monsters that plague the world now, but the humans refuse to get along and see eye-to-eye. Safe Haven is bound to fall - it's just a matter of time now. Category:General Information